


"Happy" Endings

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Persons, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marvin and Jackie have been missing for a while now. Chase still doesn't know how to cope.
Kudos: 3





	"Happy" Endings

‘Chase, where are you? Jameson said you went out hours ago and you haven’t answered our calls.‘

Chase was still trying to comprehend the message, reading over it in his head trying to make at least something stick. It didn’t work; he could hardly see the phone screen through the rain anyway. 

It had been months, maybe even years, since he’d cried this bad. It all became numb overtime, taking over any ounce of passion left that trickled in his chest. He could still feel it sometimes, that same energy and determination, but not often. Not since Marvin and Jackie went missing. 

When he’d first heard, he thought it was some cruel joke; Some dumb stunt Jackie was trying to pull on him. God, how could he have been so stupid. He’d heard the desperation in Henrik’s voice when he first got the news, but it didn’t stick. It never stuck, really. He should’ve taken it more seriously, and maybe then would they still have even the slightest chance of being alive. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks, masked by the pouring rain and the hood he’d flipped up. Jackie’s hoodie squeezed tight against his chest and felt suffocating, but he payed no mind. It was all he had left of them. 

The crumbled missing posters in his hands dropped to the ground. The wet pavement made the paper dissolve into nothingness in seconds. Chase should’ve reacted, should’ve screamed and yelled and tried. But he didn’t. 

‘It’s not as if it’ll help by now anyway’, He thought, tightening the hoodie around his face, ‘It’s been too long.’ 

His phone buzzed in short spurts, more texts filling the screen as the minutes passed. He wanted to answer. He wanted to dial the number and call someone, anyone, to come get him. Someone to tell him it would be okay. 

Desperation clung to his chest, weighing down on his body with every step he took. It was all too heavy, but he couldn’t stop. If he stopped, he didn’t know what would happen. Nothing, perhaps? But no, that couldn’t be right. Something had to happen, right? Something had to wrong the rights or make his life more complicated than it already was, right?  
But still, nothing. His phone kept buzzing in his hand. The rain still fell. The tears still poured out of his eyes. The world stayed the exact same as before. 

He pressed his feet into the pavement, kicking the last bits of paper from the missing posters into the gutter. It was all just so frustrating. Things were supposed to be simple. People were supposed to get happy endings. 

Didn’t he deserve one too?


End file.
